


Package Deal

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Prompt:Threesome"I thought you were going to tell me you're moving away!" Asahi burst out, chopsticks clattering onto his plate before he scrambled to catch one that teetered off the side and rolled toward the edge of the table. "Or like, getting married and adopting a baby and moving away!"He nearly missed the sigh Daichi let out over the strangled noise that emerged from Suga's throat."Oh god," Suga cried as Daichi rubbed at his neck, face pinking up, too. "Asahi!"They all probably looked like great big tomatoes, at this point."No, no," Daichi chuckled. "We'd take you with us if we went anywhere, you know that."





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW November, Day 8: This is all porn with feelings, with childhood friends being wacky, communicative nerds who want to bone, also with feelings. Nice.

He stared at them for a long, long time.

He'd known that something was up when Daichi had called him instead of texting. But if that hadn't given it away, his words certainly had. A forced casualness in his voice, a breathy drawl tipped higher in his throat like every sentence was a question, like every word had been rehearsed. Ever since they were kids, he had never very good at being spontaneous or casual — always so thoughtful and measured.

That was the thing about Daichi. Daichi was the perfect counterpoint to his long-term boyfriend, Suga, whom he'd known for just as long. Suga had spontaneity and ease in spades. He was always up for anything, always pleasantly sure that things would be okay as well. They they were perfect together, complimentary. So perfect it went past gross and right back to so, so romantic.

It was kind of ridiculous being their best friend and permanent third wheel.

Anyway the point was, Asahi had _known_ something was up. He'd known when Daichi called him to invite him to dinner, instead of his usual, 'thinking of grabbing some pizza tonight. suga's getting beer. wanna watch a movie at our place?'

But, Asahi hadn't even remotely prepared for _this._

Weirdly enough, it was Suga who looked the most nervous — which was saying something, since Asahi's Resting Nervous Face was a topic of much playful teasing throughout the years — knotting his fingers together and looking between Daichi leaning forward in his chair, and Asahi, still holding his chopsticks up, potsticker having plummeted back to his plate nearly ten seconds ago.

"We... we've been thinking about it for a bit of time," Daichi managed when Asahi couldn't find his words. "I — we don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but it's both of us who thought it through and just really want... you to be happy. I mean — " He looked over at Suga, whose face grew pink with both their attentions focused on him. "Suga?"

"Asahi, if you're, uhm, freaking out — I'm sorry," Suga tried. "We just really love you very much and kind of were feeling... like we wanted to share that... with you?"

"Just say something, or not — and we can pretend it didn't happen, or — or whatever you want," Daichi said, lifting his beer up a little before deciding not to take a gulp of it.

"Yeah, just..." Suga took a long breath through his nose, straightening in his chair even as his face went redder and redder. "Yes or no is okay. Really!"

"I thought you were going to tell me you're moving away!" Asahi burst out, chopsticks clattering onto his plate before he scrambled to catch one that teetered off the side and rolled toward the edge of the table. "Or like, getting married and adopting a baby _and_ moving away!"

He nearly missed the sigh Daichi let out over the strangled noise that emerged from Suga's throat.

"Oh god," Suga cried as Daichi rubbed at his neck, face pinking up, too. "Asahi!"

They all probably looked like great big tomatoes, at this point.

"No, no," Daichi chuckled. "We'd take you with us if we went anywhere, you know that."

"Please just answer!" Suga squeaked.

Asahi took a shuddering breath, feeling terrible that he couldn't get anything coherent out yet, because another question was crowding out all the other thoughts in his head. A question that he'd never even thought to _dream_ about, since this whole thing was so crazy!

"You'd... you'd wanna have sex with me?"

Suga's thick, silvery eyebrows dipped sharply down as Daichi smiled softly. It was like they'd switched personalities, or something! "Of cours — !"

Daichi cut Suga off with a hand on his thigh. "Both of us have always thought you were really handsome, and fun, and you know, sexy and stuff. It's not that crazy. You're kind of my person. And Suga would say that too if he could get any words out right now that didn't sound like a strangled chicken was saying them."

Suga gaped at Daichi, but the tension was cut like a rubber band, springing them all into a short fit of helpless laughter.

"I — I..." Asahi's heart started beating quicker and quicker at the thought. He'd always been... jealous of them. Of his best friends, their relationship. Their happiness and their complete devotion and their obvious attraction.

Come on. Imagine your two best friends getting together around the same time that _you_ were figuring out you may also like guys, but only sometimes, when you're really, really emotionally connected to them, when you're so close you walk each other home from high school or let them nap on your shoulder or share a dessert with them at a restaurant or stargaze late at night on your rooftop nearly touching fingers, and _spend all your time with them and feel safe and secure_ and feel _yourself_ around them — you get the point. "You guys, this is crazy. I'm sorry — I'm having trouble..."

At this point, Suga was nearly melting off of his seat onto the kitchen floor, but Daichi scooted his chair toward Asahi and took his hand, like he sometimes did when Asahi was staving off a panic attack and needed patience and contact.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to us, as a couple, and I'd argue both of you are the best things that have happened to me, individually, so when Suga brought it up the other day — "

"DAICHI!"

" — when Suga brought it up, it just... clicked! But, it's okay if it doesn't for you."

"I've literally... I've literally..." Asahi said, but Suga did the most _Suga_ thing he'd done all evening, and leapt out of his chair to cup Asahi's face in his hands, and kissed him full on the mouth.

At that point, all thoughts evaporated completely. His eyes fluttered closed and his mind stuttered to a halt as Suga sweetly mouthed at his lips, hand passing into his hair.

"Please say you'll sleep with us, you walking ellipsis!" Suga whispered against his mouth before pulling back so he could watch his fingers comb through the bit that had fallen out of his ponytail. "We love you so much and want to love you up, okay?"

Daichi huffed, but Suga just stared down at Asahi, big brown eyes searching.

Asahi gulped. "I blame _you_ for a large percentage of panic — and ellipses, for that matter."

"We will fully take the blame for any recent Asahi-anxiety," Daichi allowed.

 _Recent._ Asahi giggled helplessly for a short moment before Suga pulled him back with a hand on his shoulder. They both touched him on either side, perfect puzzle pieces to fill the holes in his self-esteem.

Comforted, he managed to get a hold of his thoughts.

"Is this a... a one time thing or...?" Even if he regretted it the moment it slipped out of his mouth, the complementary smiles that beamed back at him made him feel less adrift. "A standing invitation?"

"Well, Suga's skipping to the good part — loving you up and all that, but — "

Suga tugged lightly on a lock of Asahi's hair. "We kind of want to date you also... But, uhm, if you want just sex and not dating, or I guess even dating and not sex, we will totally take what we can get."

"Yeah. So, if that means a standing invitation to our bed and also to lots of other perks, _yeah._ We really want to date you."

Suga, all jittery, snapped right back at him with a breathless energy. "We're basically doing that already, I mean, you're at our house every other night. I've cooked the both of you romantic dinners since we moved into this apartment!"

Asahi laughed despite himself.

"We just want... you, basically," Daichi finished, and they both looked helplessly at each other like they'd done the best they could with their fraying nerves, and now it was all up to Asahi.

Asahi turned his hand over, but couldn't quite bring himself to look at Daichi yet. Next, he pressed his palm over Suga's on his cheek.

"I wanna... It's kind of confusing to always want to kiss _both_ of your friends, okay," he said to his lone potsticker on his plate. "So, I guess this is the best solution."

"Package deal!" Suga joked with a fleeting grin, and Asahi could hear his smooth, go-with-the-flow self threading back into his voice.

"And yeah, I mean — you two are... really 'sexy and stuff,' too," Asahi continued. "I just never allowed myself to think it because you're also really, super together."

Daichi squeezed his fingers. "Package deals don't just come in twos," he said, and leaned forward to kiss Asahi, too.

<3-<3-<3

Another thing Asahi hadn't even remotely prepared for was being pulled bodily through Suga and Daichi's bedroom door attached at the lips to Daichi, who had seemingly let loose once he'd finally gotten permission.

 _"Asahi,"_ he whispered as they shuffled further into the room and toward the big, navy blue bed. Their big, navy blue bed.

Daichi was eager, a little aggressive, but in the way that he was always firm and decisive and sure. It was good, so good, because Asahi didn't have to decide at all, just followed his bruising lips into the low-lit space and then followed him onto the bed. Suga caressed his shoulders from behind and pushed him gently until he was curled on his side in Daichi's arms, sucking lightly on that full bottom lip that Daichi loved to bite raw when concentrating, being pressed close by that chest that was bare and brown with sun during the summers, being held by the hair with square fingers that had thrown a punch for him — the only time Daichi had punched anyone — and had broken under some bully's jaw when they were thirteen.

He buzzed with happiness, almost too overwhelmed to _want_ in any specific way other than the baseline simmer he always had, the muzzy-spacey warmth he felt after spending hours with Daichi and Suga and getting his hair pet or feet rubbed while they watched movies or sports or talked late into the night.

Things changed a little when Suga climbed in.

"Dai's clearly jealous I got to kiss you first," he sighed, thigh rubbing comfortably up Asahi's jeans as he leaned over them both, hips tilting precariously as he balanced on his fists on the mattress. "He gets so... _pushy_ when he's jealous."

Even as he said it, Daichi grinned and turned his head to accept a kiss — nothing Asahi hadn't seen before, except _so much more_. A deep thing, a lingering, familiar, aching thing, as they licked into each other's mouths for a long moment. They'd never shown that to Asahi, before.

Suga didn't linger too long, though, tumbling onto his back and into Asahi's embrace so he could turn and lift his mouth to Asahi.

"It's not a competition," Asahi said.

"Yes it is," they both said, and Daichi laughed as Asahi blushed and Suga gave Asahi's mouth the same treatment.

Suga was as transfixing as he'd always been. Moving like water, like his smooth voice, he took Asahi's mouth. His hair was silky-soft like it had been years ago under Asahi's hands when he'd practiced braiding on Suga so he could get better at keeping his long hair out of his face. His skin was hot to the touch, a wriggling furnace under his hands, like nights spent leaning on each other to watch comets or eclipses or just twinkling stars. Eyes twinkling just like the stars when Asahi leaned back to catch him smiling, always smiling and securing him in place.

Maybe seconds, maybe minutes later, Daichi pulled Asahi up so they could rearrange themselves in the bed, Asahi in the middle this time, so Suga 'couldn't cockblock him.'

This made him burst out laughing, tears gathering at his eyes when Suga and Daichi joined him with helpless giggles, cuddling up on either side, overwhelming him with that muzzy-spacey-zinging feeling again.

"What do you wanna do, ace?" Suga asked through a laugh, and Asahi's laugh stuttered into a small, startled moan as Daichi combed his hair away and kissed his neck.

"Not sure I could take it all the way, tonight, but — "

Suga's laughter tripped into something loud and unpretty, Daichi following with a snicker as he lightly bit Asahi's neck.

 _"Not_ like that, oh my god."

Daichi's breath puffed over his ear, clearly sharing a conspiratorial grin with his boyfriend. "Only halfway — "

"Just the tip," Suga burst out, and Asahi let out a guttural scream before shutting Suga up with another kiss.

"We get it, Asahi. We're up for anything, but honestly I'm feeling as ramped up as a teenager so it's not like I could last very long anyway. Suga's a monster and can come more than once in one go, so he's an outlier and should not be counted."

Asahi's dick twitched, not for the first time so far, but maybe for the first noticeable time, since he was sandwiched between his two best friends.

"He likes that," Suga moaned to Daichi, quiet against his lips.

Asahi grabbed his hip and started to rub against him slowly. "I can hear you, you weirdos."

"You like hearing us talk about how great you are, I bet. There's no hiding from our love now!" Daichi echoed the sentiment with an arm that looped around Asahi's belly to fit snug between his and Suga's ribcages.

Suga's hand caressed down to Asahi's ass, giving it a squeeze, before he moved past it to Daichi's and squeezed them all together, tight. Asahi's breath stuttered when he felt both of them on either side.

"Get we get our pants off, now?" Asahi squeaked out after a full-body throb.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Daichi replied, and they did so, enthusiastically.

Another not-first time was being naked with his best friends. Locker rooms had erased the element of allure or surprise long ago, but in this light, in this change, Daichi's familiarity was a comfort, and Suga's body, less scrawny than so long ago, was a delight. He found himself kissing them where he could — so much skin, and so much time — laying them out side by side and letting them pet him while he almost... out-of-bodied with sudden energy, sucking and licking and kissing, kissing, kissing until all three of them were achingly hard and red and all laughter had been replaced with single-minded want.

When he sucked Daichi's thick cock into his mouth, unable to fit it all in, he listened for Daichi's huffing grunts, was surprised by Suga's constant murmurs as he urged Daichi on and coaxed Asahi along with praise and suggestions. His fist slipped up and down his own cock, uncut and pink-red out of the corner of Asahi's eye, and Asahi found he couldn't resist the look of it either.

It fit better in his mouth, a little smaller but as nicely shaped as the rest of him, and Suga went near-silent with pleasure once all attention was on him. Daichi didn't talk like Suga, didn't direct him with words, but that was okay, because his fingers moved to the back of Asahi's head and guided him that way instead.

Suga's voice cracked when he whispered, "Gonna come!"

And Asahi swallowed him down when Daichi groaned and pushed firmly into Asahi's hair.

Daichi dragged Asahi back up the bed by his hair, and Asahi hissed a little at it, but softened when Daichi stuttered out an apology, and hardened when he wrapped his fists around Asahi's cock to pump him fast.

Suga's voice returned very soon, and he slid close on the comforter to nudge at Daichi's hip with his still-hard cock while he leaned up and tasted himself on Asahi's lips.

"So good, ace," Suga moaned, and Daichi moaned in echo. "Where'd you learn to suck a cock like that?"

"I'm just that amazing," Asahi managed, blushing furiously as Daichi tugged him closer and closer to orgasm.

Suga kissed him again, one thumb pinching lightly at his nipples, but he didn't linger, just pulled Asahi down onto his boyfriend, so they could take turns kissing Daichi. Asahi managed to fit his hand around Daichi's cock again, cupping the head with his fingers and rubbing, concentrating so he wouldn't come so soon.

Daichi went taut with pleasure, groaning out Asahi's name when his orgasm hit, strings of words spilling from his mouth when his cock twitched and splattered high over Asahi's chest.

They were a perfect counterpoint to each other, Daichi and Suga, and Asahi wondered where he could possibly fit in.

"No, no," Suga murmured even as Daichi shuddered through his aftershocks. "Don't think so hard, Asahi."

"Can't help it — "

"We love you," Daichi said, voice rough. "I love you."

"And _I_ love you!" Suga reminded him.

"It's not a competition — "

"How do we turn his mouth off? His brain off?"

"Let's get him back for all that amazing dick sucking," Daichi suggested, and Asahi was pulled even further up the bed by both Suga and Daichi's questing hands. They held him firmly by the ass as his cock bobbed in front of their grinning, happy faces, and Asahi went almost gooey with feeling at the sight.

Probably a weird time to get emotional, Asahi thought, but when was he not weird about emotions?

For the umpteenth time tonight, Asahi was taken completely off-guard, as they both leaned forward and pressed their wet-red mouths to his cock.

"Guys," Asahi breathed. "Daichi... Suga..."

"There we go," Suga murmured smugly, lips slipping against his shaft, as Daichi tilted to mouth sloppily over his slit.

"Mnh," he agreed, pink tongue sliding out to tongue at that spot on his head that was always so sensitive.

Asahi wanted to drop his head back, to collapse completely, but somehow they held him suspended there, kneeling over Daichi's chest, chest heaving and staring down at them as they devoted themselves completely to his orgasm, an orgasm that was fast-approaching as Daichi's hand squeezed his ass possessively, and Suga's fingers crept behind his balls to rub.

"Please," Asahi groaned. "Oh god, please..."

They kissed with his cock between them for a torturous moment, tongues and lips swirling in a confusing jumble of _too much_ and _not enough_ until his body almost gave out and he fell forward to clutch desperately at the headboard. His head dangling between his shoulders and blinking, shocked with pleasure, at their bobbing heads. After, they switched places, almost like they'd read the other's mind when they met eyes, and Daichi moved to swallow Asahi down as much as he could while Suga sucked on the crease of his thigh.

Asahi's thighs, belly, shoulders, hands clenched when he came, and he would have just been _stuck_ leaning heavily into the wall had Suga not crawled up and helped him maneuver away from Daichi after a while. Suga scooped him into his arms, letting him lie back against his chest as his body went through its usual tremors. Daichi pushed his sweaty hair from his own face before struggling to sit up, only to collapse into Asahi's chest, body curled toward the head of the bed.

<3-<3-<3

Asahi looked at the ceiling for a long time, before blinking to peer down at Daichi, who watched him sleepily with his cheek pressed into Asahi's sternum. Suga's lips nuzzled softly into Asahi's mussed hair.

"I don't think that was 'just the tip," Asahi said finally, and Daichi gaped at him as Suga's belly bounced with silent laughter, making the whole bed wiggle a little.

"You are the _best_ combination of stammer and sarcasm," Daichi said, and Suga's body shook harder as a giggle finally burbled out of his mouth and into Asahi's hair.

"You guys are... the best thing that's ever happened in my life," Asahi murmured, face heating punctually, and squeezed Suga's wrist since he couldn't look at his face to make sure he'd been understood.

"Likewise, ace," Suga said. He reached out and took Daichi's hand where it was resting, relaxed, on the comforter. "We look forward to dating you every day, as opposed to every other day."

"Plus boning bonuses," Daichi added with a yawn. "As needed."

Asahi laughed helplessly, nerves fluttering in his stomach, but nothing so bad that he felt like this wasn't the most _right_ thing that had happened in a while.

"I love you," he whispered after his laughter had worn him out, and accepted the giddy smiles that followed as his best friends pulled the comforter up around them and surrounded him with affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_), [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/byesweetheart)!


End file.
